1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, for example, which is disposed out of online for post processing on copied paper such as a post processing apparatus of the copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there is well known a stapler which is disposed to a copying machine and so on, as shown in FIG. 8.
The stapler of this kind comprises a cartridge K in which a plurality of staples sheets S in multi-layered form is contained, a sending mechanism E by which the sheet of staples S is sent to a driving out portion U, a driver D) which drives out the staple from the driving out portion U by reciprocal movement thereof and a table Z which has a clincher (not shown) to clinch the front end portions of driven out staple. The table Z is arranged to be capable of upward or downward moving in order to put and hold a pile of sheets to be bundled when it locates at upper position. The reference character W is a forming plate to form a staple in U-shape by reciprocal movement with the driver.
The cartridge K is removably attached to a magazine N which is disposed to a main body H as shown in FIG. 9.
The cartridge K is arranged to be loaded into the magazine N of main body H by a slantwise insertion from upward to downward.
The above described typo of stapler (normally positioned type stapler), bundles a pile of copied sheets which are discharged from a copying machine with its copied surface up, by a staple which is driven out from upward to downward.
However, recently a new type of copying machine is getting popular as a main current in which copied sheet is discharged from the copying machine with its copied surface down. In the above described stapler of normally positioned type utilized for such type of copying machine, the structure must be arranged in upside down so that the table Z is positioned over magazine N, and the staple must be driven out from downward to upward to bundle the pile of copied sheets. In such stapler described above, as the cartridge K must be slantwise loaded from downward to upward, the insertion of cartridge becomes very difficult.
To solve this problem, newly designed stapler is proposed in which stapler is arranged so that cartridge K can be loaded by slantwise insertion from upward to downward when the table Z is positioned over the magazine N in order to bundle the pile of copied sheet discharged from the copying machine with its copied surface down, it is referred to as upside down positioned type stapler.
There is an occasion that two of above described upside down positioned type staplers are employed to be arranged so that one of it is disposed inside of the post processing apparatus of copying machine, and another of it is disposed on the post processing apparatus. In this occasion of arrangement, namely two staplers are used. The former stapler A of upside down type which is disposed inside of the post processing apparatus, is used for automatic bundling of copied and discharged sheet, and the latter stapler B of upside down type which is disposed on the post processing apparatus, is used for selective bundling of copied and discharged sheet.
When a pile of copied sheet is bundled with utilizing the stapler B, the copied surface of sheet must not be positioned down because a judgment where the staple is driven into, cannot be made. In such a case bundling of the pile of copied sheets by the stapler B becomes very difficult when the stapler B is an upside down positioned type When in a case that the upside down positioned type stapler is disposed with its downside up as the stapler B, bundling of the pile of copied sheets becomes easy but loading of the cartridge becomes extremely difficult.
When in the case that the normal positioned type stapler is disposed as the stapler B, bundling of the pile of sheets with its copied surface up and loading of the cartridge become very easy. However, because the stapler B is a normal positioned type and the stapler A is an upside down positioned type, two difference types of the stapler are used and new problem of higher cost for parts has arisen.
Moreover, as the types of stapler A and B are different, the cartridges for those types may be often different. In such a case staples which are stored in the cartridges arm different and the piles of copied sheets bundled by the stapler A and the piles of copied sheets bundled by the stapler B give different appearance and not good feeling. Further, a problem has arisen as the types of stapler A and B are different, the clinching methods are different and the piles of copied sheets clinched by the stapler A and the piles of copied sheets clinched by the stapler B give different appearance and not good feeling.
The object of this invention is to provide a stapler made with an upside down structure in which loading of the cartridge is easily attained even when the stapler is disposed to be used in downside up.
This object of the invention is achieved by a stapler which is made with an upside down structure characterized in that the stapler body is rotatably attached in order for the posture of upside down structure to turn downside up.